Permanent Stain
by cora-stacy
Summary: " You don't walk away when you love a Merlyn." a take on Malcolm and Moira's relationship before the Undertaking.
1. Prologue

A/N: Welcome! I haven't been able to get the idea from this story out of my head ever since I hear John Barrowman's interview with "the TV Addict" on youtube. For those who haven't seen it, he explains that he and Susanna Thompson ( Moira) created a secret backstory for Malcolm and Moira as a duo. He also implied that it may have had some romance or attraction elements to it. So with that in my head the plot bunnies ran amok. PLease review and let me know what you think :)

SPOLIERS: Mild spoilers for Eps 22-23 for this chapter only.

Disclaimer: All characters and recognizable elements from Arrow belong to DC comics and the CW.

* * *

Even in prison orange, Moira Queen carried herself with dignity. She sat at the plain table, a glass of water and a microphone in front of her to hear her confession. On the other side of the recording equipment sat the district attorney of Starling City and his new assistant DA, Laurel Lance. Laurel stared at her with a mix of hatred and confusion. She had always been fond of Mrs Queen and had thought she understood the woman. However, her involvement in the Undertaking and the pain and suffering she had inflicted on the city proved to Laurel that Moira shared the same pathological self serving attitude as her son. The apple hadn't fallen far from the tree.

"Mrs Queen," Laurel began. "You've maintained that your involvement in, The Undertaking, as you call it, was under duress."

"That's correct. Malcolm came to me and told me that the only way my family would remain unharmed would be to follow his instructions. If I did not assist him, my children and husband would suffer."

"Then what made you change your mind?" the young lawyer asked. Moira looked in the eyes of the woman who, in another life she had hoped to call daughter-in-law.

" My son, I'm not sure how, became aware of what Mr Merlyn was planning. He begged me to stop it. He said that he couldn't live knowing that I sent thousands to their death in his name." She felt a lump form in her throat. She paused and sipped water to compose herself. "It made me realize I had made the wrong decision."

" When you made the initial agreement with Mr Merlyn how did you know he would keep his word? What was to keep him from coming after you and your daughter the way he had gone after your late husband? Why didn't you come to the police and seek protection?" Moira straightened in her chair.

"I knew Malcolm Merlyn for thirty three years. In that time, he never broke his word to me." The district attorney flipped through his notes.

" I'm sorry Mrs Queen, in an earlier statement you said that the Queen and Merlyn families had been friends for twenty five years?" He clarified

" That is correct. The families have been close since Merlyn Global Corp was established in 1988. My husband Robert was one of the first investors."

"But you just said-"

"It is a matter of context Mr Clark. You asked when the Queens and the Merlyns became acquainted. I was not always a Queen." Moira almost smirked, but decided against it.

" So what was your relationship with Mr Merlyn before that?" Laurel followed up.

"We attended the same high school, then lost touch after graduation." Moira's attempts at nonchalance were easy to pick through if you had been around the family as much as Laurel had. She whispered something to her boss who nodded and turned off the tape recorder.

"Alright Mrs Queen, we have enough for now. If we require any further information we will be in touch with your lawyers." DA Clark shook her hand and stepped out of the room leaving Laurel and Moira alone.

" I never got a chance to congratulate you on the promotion." Moira offered.

"Well I'm sure it would have been a little inappropriate given the circumstances." Laurel was packing the left over files and unhooking the microphone. " I never did understand how you could be friends with Tommy's father. He was always such a cold man." She was trying to not let her emotions get the best of her.

"He wasn't always like that, before Rebecca died," Moira looked wistful. " He was a little more like Tommy. He was still serious, still saw the world in ultimate rights and wrongs, but there was a joy , a spark, in there too."

" But he wasn't that man for a number of years." Laurel asked still confused. " Why didn't you walk away?" Moira took another sip of water before answering.

"Laurel, you of all people should know, you can't walk away when you love a Merlyn."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! I'm finding this to be an interesting challenge to write and I hope it's just as interesting to read.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters belong to CW & DC

* * *

April 1982

Moira had to give him credit. Malcolm Merlyn was dominating this debate. The topic was 'Are Laws enough to keep people from committing crimes' and the poor soul he was up against had his entire argument dismantled in less than five minutes. The teacher looked at his watch and hit the bell.

"And we have hit our time limit. Malcolm, Scott, thank you for your work. Class, show of hands, who won that debate: Scott with Yes?" Five people, all friends of Scott, raised their hand. "Or Malcolm with the no?" The rest of the class raised their hands. "Well done Mr Merlyn, a definitive victory." Malcolm grinned and sat down. The teacher went up to the board and took down the debate calendar that had dictated the schedule for the past 5 weeks. He replaced it with a smaller one.

"Now that we've had a chance to experience one on one discussion, we will be moving on to team debate. I will be randomly assigning you a partner and topic, you will have one week to prepare and will present as a duo against your opponents." He walked over to the desk and picked up a hat. Shaking it, he walked over to a female student and had her select the first name. "So, up first we will have Stacey Jones," The hat was passed down the row as each student selected a name. "And Jennifer Clarke verses Moira Green and Malcolm Merlyn." Moira looked over at her new partner who was scribbling something in his notebook. He ripped out the freshly written pages and put them in his pocket. "Ms Clarke, why don't you come up here and spin the topic wheel." Jennifer straightened the skirt of her school uniform and walked to the front. A cardboard wheel was pinned to the bulletin board next to the blackboard. Jennifer spun the plastic arrow tacked to the wheel and it landed on philosophy. The entire class groaned.

"Philosophy, two weeks in a row no less!" The teacher commented. He opened his binder and glanced at the page. "So next Monday, we will see Stacey and Jennifer debate Malcolm and Moira on the topic 'ls love is a choice, or a feeling'. Stacey and Jennifer will debate that it is a choice, Malcolm and Moira, a feeling." The bell rang and the students scurried to get to their next classes on time. In the hallway Moira thought she heard someone call her name but couldn't place where the voice was coming from. She kept walking and heard the voice again. She turned around and this time saw Malcolm bobbing and weaving through the crowd to reach her. She stopped to give him time to catch up. He stopped in front of her and smiled

"Hi." He stated. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face and tried not to look like he was catching his breath. His cranberry blazer was wrinkled from being shoved in his bag too many times and he hadn't quite figured out how to wear his tie straight yet.

"Hi." She replied. Moira's hair was tied back, with bangs framing her face. She was wearing the girls' uniform of a white dress shirt with a cranberry cardigan and skirt. The dress shoes she had on that day were flats giving him a two inch advantage in height. "So we're working together." She started walking towards her locker again.

"Appears so." Malcolm added falling into step. "What do you think of the topic?"

"Well," Moira thought for a minute. "It gives us a lot to work with."

"And what side are you on?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

"We have to argue that love's a feeling. That's what Mr Cross assigned us."

"I know that. I want to know what you think." Moira reached her locked and entered the combination. Malcolm stood next to her expectantly.

"What does it matter?"

"For one thing, I kind of get a kick out seeing how people do it when they have to debate a side they don't agree with. Secondly, if you do agree, you might have some good points we can toss in." Moira dug through her locker for her books. "Well?"

"I don't know." She replied annoyed. She regained control of her temper quickly. " I haven't had time to think about it yet. Malcolm nodded.

"Ok." She looked at him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what you think?" She asked.

"Nope." Malcolm started to walk away. Moira was confused. She closed her locker and followed him.

"Why not?"

"Because you Moira Green, are a people pleaser." He stated. "If I tell you my opinion on the subject you will either change yours to agree with me or soften your original stance in order not to offend me." She looked at him surprised. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I mean it got you nominated for prom queen, but it is totally useless to what I'm trying to accomplish." They reached her next class. Malcolm took the folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here is my schedule and my phone number. When you want to work on this, come find me." Moira took the sheet and put it in her notebook as she nodded. "Otherwise, I'll see you in class." He gave a small wave as he headed further down the hall to his locker.

While she waited for English class to start Moira carefully unfolded the note Malcolm gave her. She was surprised to find him taking five classes instead of the usual four and a study period she and most of the other seniors were taking. In addition to that he said he tutored one night and worked two. When did he ever sleep she wondered.

She decided not to be too concerned. After all she only had to deal with him for one week.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews! hope this next one lives up to everyone's expectations :)

Disclaimer: Arrow and characters belong to DC, WB, and CW.

* * *

Moira's parents were not the spontaneous type. They had planned their lives, and their daughter's life, meticulously. Moira was supposed to graduate with honors, get into a top school, marry well and give them grandchildren. The plan stayed the same even if the details of which school and which boy changed. Mr and Mrs Green's planning extended to day to day life as well. They lived by their routine. That routine included dinner out with Moira every Monday night since she started high school. Per tradition, they walked into Kendrick's Steak House at 6:30 sharp. Her mother loved Kendrick's because it had a live piano player, not that Moira ever noticed before.

She excused herself to go to the washroom a few minutes after they had ordered. On her way back, her ears picked up a distinctive melody. Instead of the usual background jazz and standards, the music had changed to a piano version of "Romeo and Juliet" by Dire Straits. Moira turned to look at the piano and saw a familiar face behind it. Malcolm. He looked up, saw her and smiled. Now she had to go over. When she got closer He played slightly softer.

"Long time no see." He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Working, didn't you read my schedule? I work Mondays and Wednesdays. "

"You didn't say where." She defended. "I don't remember seeing you here before."

"I've been working here every Monday for a little over a year." He shrugged. "I guess you didn't really think I was worth paying attention to until you had no choice." He looked up at her, re-evaluating. "That sounded a lot meaner and bitterer out loud than it did in my head."

"I was about to say, if that's your version of flattery, you need to work on it. " Moira joked uncomfortably. That was the second painfully true observation he had made about her that day. He laughed a little and smiled.

"I'll take that under consideration." He finished up Dire Straits and began playing Moon River. "So, do you have an answer for me yet?" Moira looked at him confused. " About our debate topic."

"Oh," she paused, half thinking and half swept away by the music. " I think it's a feeling, but you choose how you handle it." Malcolm nodded.

" A diplomatic answer, but an honest one." She saw his gaze flick behind her before she felt the hand on her shoulder. Moira turned to see her mother looking vaguely annoyed.

"Moira dear, our dinners have arrived." Her mother looked down at Malcolm, who was back to following his hands across the keys.

"Ok," Moira turned back "Bye Malcolm."

"See you in class" He answered. "Enjoy your meal Mrs Green." He flashed a smiled at the quickly retreating pair before changing up the song again.

"I found her." Mrs Green began as the two returned to the table. "Apparently flirting with the piano player was more interesting than dinner with us."

"Mom, I wasn't flirting." Moira rolled her eyes. "Malcolm and I go to school together and are debate partners this week."

" What's the boy's name?" Her father asked looking back at the corner of the bar where the piano was.

"Malcolm Merlyn." She repeated.

"What's his family like?" Her mother asked.

" I don't know. "

"What does he plan to do after graduation?"

"Dad, we've been working together for less than a day. I don't know." Moira felt guilty about how little she knew about Malcolm. They had been in at least one class together a semester since ninth grade. He could read her like a book and she knew nothing about him.

The next day in class she decided to change that. She walked in and took the seat next to Malcolm instead of her usual spot next to Jennifer. He gave her a surprised look. She shrugged questioningly at him. He held his hands up in surrender . They opened their books and got to work.

It turned out they made quite the team. Malcolm was good with the big ideas, while Moira was best synthesizing them into palatable speaking points. He was the orator, she was the diplomat. After class, they would walk together and discuss whatever topic the other students had been assigned that day. Sometimes they agreed, a lot of the time they didn't. When they didn't, Moira found his confidence infuriating but always looked forward to the discussion anyways. It was a rush to argue and not worry that the person she was arguing with would hate her for disagreeing. For all her family's talk about the grand plan Moira didn't have a clue what she wanted to do for a career. In the meantime, she had settled on being popular. That had left her with a quiet, calm demeanor where she was so worried about being noticed for the wrong reasons that she tried not to stand out at all.

That Saturday after they put the finishing touches on their assignment, it was time to celebrate. They made their way to the local diner with the goal of getting their hands on the best ice cream in the city. It also presented Moira with an opportunity to get the answers to her father's questions.

" So where are you planning on going after graduation?"

"Well, it's not official yet," He said conspiratorially. "But, probably Oxford."

"Really?" Moira was impressed. "What made you decide that?"

"Two things, one, I want to go to a good school obviously. Two, my father said that he would fully pay for any program I got myself into and I want to make that as expensive as possible." He smirked and made her laugh.

"Don't get along with him?" She asked

"Don't see him." He countered. " He's on his second family. Mom and I were the starter set. He figures if he keeps us in the nice house and puts me through the good schools it makes up for it all."

"And does it?" Malcolm shrugged.

"It's better than listening to them fight." He took a bite of his banana split. "What about you?"

"Oh , um, Either Yale, NYU or Starling, whichever answers first." Moira sipped her milkshake.

"Taking..." Malcolm led

"Psychology."

"Oh, so you want to be a psychologist?"

"I don't know. " Moira admitted. "But it sounded good so I went with it." He laughed a little and she smiled. They finished their treats and Malcolm offered to walk her home. She accepted.

After a few blocks, they were in front of Moira's home. When she said goodbye, He looked at her face like he was carefully considering something. "What?" He glanced down briefly then looked her in the eyes.

"Monday, after we present, what happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Moira was surprised to see him actually look nervous. "Do I become invisible again? Or, can we still be friends?"

"Why wouldn't we? Do you care what people think or something?" She asked.

"No, But you do." He replied matter-of-factly. "I don't have a lot of fans around here." She understood what he was implying. He thought his lack of social standing would bother her.

"Well," She paused for dramatic effect. "Then you shouldn't be trying to get rid of the ones you have." She turned and headed up the driveway. "See you in class!"

Moira heard him shout a goodbye back but didn't turn around. Maybe she wasn't completely over trying to look cool.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not losing interest in this story by a long shot, don't worry! Life's just been busy.

Disclaimer: CW & DC own all recognizable characters.

* * *

May 1982

" So I heard from the Millers today." Mrs Green said. It was the usual Monday night dinner, with minor alterations. Now, Moira always waved to Malcolm as they entered. He would shoot her a wink, never missing a note. Usually she went over to talk to him for a couple of minutes either shortly after they ordered or when Mr Green and the manager would start talking business. "Jeff's back in town for the summer."

"That's nice." Moira answered blandly. Jeff was her ex-boyfriend. They had split up the previous fall after he decided that he didn't want to be 'held down' by a long distance relationship. She had cried and moped at the time. Now she was a little more forgiving. That didn't mean however, that she was interested in getting back together.

"We should have them over for dinner soon." Her mother continued. "It will be good to see him again, such a nice boy. Why don't you call them and ask dear? It will give you a chance to talk to him."

"No thanks Mom, you're much better at that." She knew what was going on. Jeff was acceptable to the 'plan'. Since Moira was single, her mother made a concerted effort to point out which boys in her social circle she liked, and which she didn't. Jeff was a yes, Malcolm was a no. Malcolm was 'odd'.

The only two people who didn't seem to have an opinion on Malcolm and Moira, were Malcolm and Moira. The next day after school Moira and her friend Jennifer were on a Prom dress scouting mission. They walked downtown as Moira recounted her mother's hints about Jeff.

"What about Malcolm?" Jennifer asked.

"What does Malcolm have to do with my mom wanting me to get back together with Jeff?" Moira played dumb. She was getting a bit sick of the question.

"Well you two go out a lot."

"We hang out a lot." She corrected. "Going out implies we're dating."

"Well aren't you?"

"No! We're just friends. I don't think Malcolm does dating to be honest." They rounded the corner and heard an excited male voice behind them.

"Moira! Moira! Wait up! Wait for me!" They turned around to see Malcolm running full tilt from the other side of the street. He had an enormous grin on his face. He slowed just enough to let the one car pass in front of him before crossing.

" Malcolm what is it?" Mora asked.

"I was at home" He started as he tried to catch his breath. " The mail came and-"

"Oxford?" She gasped.

"Oxford!" He answered grinning. " I'm going to Oxford!" She squealed and without thinking leapt into his arms wrapping him in a hug. He laughed and lifted her in the air spinning her around.

"Congrats, Malcolm." Jennifer offered as he put Moira back down.

"Thanks Jen." He was still grinning, the girls wondered if he would be stuck that way permanently now. He ran his hands through his hair in an effort to ground himself. " Well, I have to get to my tutoring session. " His eyes fell on Moira. " I just knew you were shopping and I really wanted to tell you."

"I'm glad you did." She smiled. "Call me later?"

"Yep!" he promised. " Later!" He called behind him as he jogged off at a more casual pace. She watched him until he left their sight. Moira felt Jen's eyes on her and turned to face her.

"Yes?"

" Nothing, I'm just wondering why I didn't get that kind of reaction when I told you I got into Stanford. I mean, you're just friends, we're just friends." She trailed off.

"Oh shut up." Moira rolled her eyes. She changed the subject by entering one of the shops.

The following Sunday, Mrs Green invited the Millers for dinner. Moira swore she didn't care. She found herself changing three times and spending an extra twenty minutes on her hair while reminding herself she didn't care. When they arrived she gave Jeff a friendly hug. The families had been friends since Jeff and Moira were 10 and 9, there was no reason to be rude. The rhythm of dinner was easy and familiar. The youngsters shot each other looks about how lame their parents were, while the parents insisted that they were the farthest thing from lame.

When Moira began to clear the table, Jeff offered to help. He placed his armful of dishes on the counter as she loaded the dishwasher. "So, what's the plan for Prom this year?" He asked as he leaned against the fridge.

" Oh, I'm not sure yet. Jen and I went dress shopping Tuesday. That's about as far as I've gotten."

"No date yet?" He sounded surprised. Moira blushed slightly.

"Not really, no." She grabbed a few more dishes from the counter.

"Well," He paused momentarily while Mrs Green brought in the last of the dishes. Once they were alone again he continued. "Mark had this idea that a few of us might go. Kind of like a victory lap." Moira stood up and turned to face him. "So, if you're not going with anyone, I was thinking maybe we could go. " He flashed her a suave smile. "I mean we had a good time last year right?"

"We did." She admitted. There was a small part of her telling her not to say yes, at least not yet. "Can I think about it?" Jeff shrugged.

The next day as they walked back to their lockers from debate class, Moira broached the subject of prom.

"I'm probably not going to go to be honest." Malcolm admitted. " Don't really see the point. It's just a dance with fancier clothes. I mean it's different if you're someone who has a purpose to be there, like you've got all that Prom Court stuff. I'll probably just end up working that night. I got pretty good tips on Prom night last year." By the time he finished explaining they had reached her English class. She waved goodbye and sat down. She should have felt relieved. Now that she knew for sure Malcolm hadn't been planning to ask her to the Prom she was free to say yes to Jeff.

What she felt instead, was a vague feeling of disappointment.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Malcolm and Moira belong to the CW and DC

* * *

June 1982

" New rule Malcolm, if you recommend more than three books to me some of them have to be soft covers." Moira shifted her back pack again trying to ease her discomfort.

"Fine, here." He grabbed the bag and carried it by the handle on the top since he was wearing a similarly stuffed bag on his back. "Trust me though, they are all worth it." They had spent the past two hours wandering the aisles of the local library while Malcolm explained why each book absolutely had to be read and would change her life completely. She had managed to find one or two to recommend to him, but the majority of his stack had been books he had previously put on hold.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you have time for all of this. The job, tutoring, studying, reading."

" I'll sleep when I'm dead." He shrugged. "So, what's Jeff up to today?" Moira had been spending more time with her ex in the weeks leading up to prom. He was pushing for a relationship and Moira was slowly being worn down to saying yes.

"Oh, you know, guy stuff." She paused briefly as they sat on a bench in the park. "I'm sorry, by the way. I know he hasn't been very nice to you." Jeff couldn't stand Malcolm. He found his observational nature to be annoying and thought he looked down on Jeff. Malcolm shrugged again.

"It doesn't hurt me. I just don't like to see you upset. That's why I don't come over any more when I know he's there. I have nothing against him, he doesn't matter to me."  
"How can you be so passionate when you argue , or about books you read but everything in real life doesn't matter?" Moira asked exasperated.

"Because all the drama and the pomp and circumstance is going to be nothing to us in 5 years. I'm not going to remember 90 percent of our graduating class by name or even face."

"But they'll remember you?"

"Of course." He stated with complete certainly. Moira looked off in the distance chewing on her lip. Malcolm put his hand in hers to bring her attention back to him. "And they'll remember you." He said sincerely at first before changing to a teasing smirk. "Once you decide what you want to be remembered for."

"Oh God," She groaned. "Can I at least settle on a college before I start working on my legacy?"

" If you insist." He looked at his watch. "Well, if we leave now, I can help you get all this home and still have time to get into the old tux and head to work." He stood helping her up and grabbing both backpacks. They headed towards the Green family home, not noticing that they were still holding hands until they caught their reflection in a store window. Malcolm stopped to adjust their bags, a perfectly logical reason to break contact.

It all felt too comfortable, too easy. Two months earlier Moira would have barely been able to pick him out of a line up. Now, Malcolm was fast becoming not only a good friend, but possibly her best friend. Yet, every once in awhile they would have one of these flashes where they fell into behavior that indicated more than friendship. They never acknowledged these moments, they would just adjust their behavior and move on. There was no drama, which to Moira seemed to indicate there would be no passion. Besides, Malcolm didn't date.

She compared it to her relationship with Jeff. She and Jeff always seemed to be testing each other. The rules for each were different. She tested Jeff to see if he cared, He tested Moira to make sure she didn't. She actually had no idea where he was at the moment. She had called his house that morning and been told that he had gone on a trip. She had calmly asked Mrs Miller to get Jeff to call her when she got in before hanging up and throwing her pillows against the wall. The few times she would get fed up with him he would show up with flowers, apologize profusely and somehow convince her she had been over reacting. This had been their pattern for years.

Two weeks later, the day before prom, Jeff took off again. This time he told his mother to apologize to Moira because he wouldn't be back in time. Moira cried, angry at herself for letting him make her cry again. She avoided Malcolm. She was worried he would logically explain how this had been bound to happen and that she would be forced to smack him.

That worked until the next afternoon. Her mother, once informed that her daughter would no longer be going to the prom, asked her to go to the store and pick up a few things for dinner. As Moira turned down the aisle she literally ran into him.

"Hi." She said shyly

"Hi." He smiled before looking at her curiously. " I thought you'd be home with a head full of curlers or something right now."

" Um, no. I decided to take your approach and be above the whole thing." Malcolm refused to break eye contact, knowing that she was lying. " And Jeff stood me up." Moira tried to keep herself together, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall.

"Moira, I'm so sorry. He shouldn't have done that to you."

"It's fine, I'm just going to stay home, maybe do some of that reading I've been meaning to do."

" But what about Prom court? You were really excited about that." He asked confused.

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head. " Like you said, who's going to remember in five years anyways right?"

" Right," He trailed off as if an idea was forming. "Well, call me later if you feel up to talking ok?" She nodded. They hugged and went their separate ways to finish their shopping.

A couple of hours later Moira sat in her room staring at the ceiling. She had tried reading and even studying, but she couldn't concentrate. Her wallowing was disturbed by a knock at her bedroom door.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Moira, Honey, can you come downstairs for a moment?" Mrs Green asked before walking away. She rolled her eyes before getting up and doing as she was told. She walked down the stairs and was surprised to see Malcolm, in his tuxedo , waiting in the front hallway.

"Malcolm?"

"Hi." He said. Moira walked halfway down the stairs so she could hear him better.

"Are you on your way to work?"

"No, I asked Mr Kendrick for the night off."

"Then why are you in your tuxedo?"

"Well," He walked towards the staircase and presented her with a small rose. "I know it's kind of last minute, but Moira Green, will you go to Prom with me?"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: So I'm not sure how regular updating will be for the rest of the month as I am attempting my first NaNoWriMo. But whenever I need to procrastinate I will try to update for you all :) If any of you are doing likewise I'm using the same user name (It's also my Twitter BTW) on the NaNo website so feel free to buddy me.

Disclaimer: Arrow & characters belong to DC & CW.

* * *

"What?" She asked trying to make sure she heard correctly.

"I asked you to go to the prom with me." Malcolm repeated. He shifted his weight trying not to let his nerves show in his face.

"Why?"

"Well, the way I see it, I've got a tux and you've got a dress. I'm not working this evening so I have no plans and unless your plans changed in the last two hours I'm guessing you're free as well." Malcolm looked at her like this was the most obvious thing ever.

"But, you don't want to go, you said it didn't matter." She said.

"It matters to you." He said. "So now it matters to me." He looked over his shoulder at the grandfather clock in the hallway. "You've got an hour. Ninety minutes if you can stand to be fashionably late. So?" Moira blinked a couple of times before breaking into a big smile.

"Mom, can you come help me get ready?" Malcolm smiled back before being guided gently into the living room to wait with Mr Green. After Moira showered, Mrs Green helped her daughter with her make-up.

"Not exactly how you imagined the day going is it?" Mrs Green asked.

"Not in a million years." She smiled trying not to move too much. "It's so weird. " After her mom finished applying her lipstick, she stood and was helped into her dress, a blue chiffon dress with white lace straps and a hoop skirt.

"Well, I'm not sure I understand it," Her mom said as she zipped Moira in. "But not every boy would pull something like this off."

"He lives to amaze." Moira smiled. "And confuse, and annoy, but mainly amaze." Mrs Green chuckled a little and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

The second time Moira came down the stairs to see Malcolm in the foyer, she smiled. He had been talking to her father before her mother called down that they were ready. She saw him turn to face the staircase and a look of awe pass over his face. She looked over at her father who smiled warmly.

"My little girl all grown up." He said.

"Aw, Dad." Moira walked over and gave him a hug before turning back to her date. She waited for him to say something but was surprised to find him quiet.

"Why Malcolm Merlyn, are you finally speechless?" She teased.

"Pretty close." He replied. " You look beautiful." He offered his arm as they said their good nights before heading to the car.

"Thank you again for this." Moira said as they drove towards the school. "I know this is probably the absolute last place you want to be tonight." He shrugged.

"I don't know. I may have judged things a little harshly. Our graduating class isn't entirely horrible. Besides, if all else fails after you win we go for ice cream. Deal?" She laughed.

" Deal. I love the confidence that you think I'm going to win."

" Well I voted for you." He explained.

They walked into the gym to find the usually bare walls covered in balloons, lights and crepe paper. Once the lights and disco ball from the DJ were added it gave the room an ethereal glow. They stopped to have their portrait taken by the school photographer. Moira sat in an ornamented chair as Malcolm stood behind her. Jennifer spotted them and waved the pair over to her table.

"Lose a bet Malcolm?" She asked.

" Nope, Jeff did. I won." He said as he pulled out a chair for Moira to sit. The two girls gave each other a look that agreed he had said a good answer. Jennifer's boyfriend Paul attended a different school so he introduced himself to Malcolm as the girls caught up on the day's activities and gossip. A few minutes later the DJ played an upbeat song that caught Moira and Jennifer's attention. Jennifer grabbed Paul's hand and rushed to the dance floor. Moira tried to do likewise to Malcolm and was met with a shake of his head.

" I don't dance, at least not like that." He admitted. He offered to get them a couple of soda while she enjoyed the song with the others. Reluctantly she agreed. This ended up being the pattern for most of the evening. Moira danced, Malcolm kept himself busy.

As predicted, Moira did win Prom Queen. She danced the first slow song of the evening with the prom king but kept glancing over his shoulder at Malcolm. She shot him a smile as he gave his perfected 'I told you so' expression. She wondered what it would feel like to dance and hold Malcolm instead. She also noticed that she hadn't thought of Jeff the entire night.

Later on as they sat and chatted a second slow song came on. Malcolm stood up and offered his hand to Moira. "Come on."

"What?" She asked.

"I said come on, let's dance."

"Didn't we spend the whole night with you saying you didn't dance?"

"I don't dance like that. This, I can do." Once again she found herself unable to argue with him. They walked to the dance floor and she found herself in the arms she had been thinking about more often than she cared to admit. She leaned against his chest and enjoyed the moment.

" You never asked me again you know." Malcolm said.

"Asked you what?"

"What I thought of love. You asked me that first day, I told you that I wouldn't tell you until you gave me your answer, and then you never asked again." A memory came floating back to Moira. They had that discussion back when she thought they would only work together for that week and then move on. Now she was finding it hard to remember what it felt like to not have Malcolm around.

"Oh, well what do you think?" She felt him tense and take a deep breath.

" It's definitely a feeling. But I came up with an interesting problem. The problem being, how do you know what you're feeling if you've never felt it before? But then I saw you today." She looked up at him as they danced. "In the store, you looked so sad, and I knew that I wanted to do everything in my power make it better. Does that sound like love?"

" I don't know." She answered honestly. " But I like it."

"So, does that mean, you, maybe, want to um." She could almost hear his heart racing.

"Be your girlfriend?" He nodded. " Yes."

" Great!" He relaxed.

They had their first kiss that night. He walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight gently. She would tell Thea the story years later, leaving out the mystery boy's identity. Thea said it sounded like something out of a movie. Moira just wished it had a better ending.


End file.
